


Movie Day

by MercyGrim96



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cute, Multi, OT3, adorable poly relationship thats healthy, but its not part of the plot just mentioned, cute fluff, the blood moon ball happened a bit differently in this, they are just so perf together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyGrim96/pseuds/MercyGrim96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star, Tom and Marco settle down on their couch to enjoy a movie day on a quiet Saturday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my thoughts on how poly relationship would work between these three. (also I thought the Startomco fandom needed a little love!)

Tom walked into the living room munching on his Wheaties, he plopped down on the couch where a half-asleep Marco was sipping coffee and watching the news. 

“Morning babe,” Tom said tiredly as he leaned in and kissed Marco on the cheek. Marco just grumbled and took another sip of his coffee. He had grown into not much of a morning person after high school, and a lover of black coffee. “Where’s Star?”

“She’s taking a shower. She says that we’re going to have a movie marathon today because it’s Saturday and she likes to slack off on Saturdays. She’s a princess of a country you’d think that by 19 she would be a little more responsible, but no.” Marco sighed and drank more coffee. He looked up at Tom, “You know you’re a pretty big slacker yourself Mr. Prince of Hell.”

Tom just pouted at this and continued to eat his Wheaties. His bunny Marshmallow had decided to jump on his lap and try to steal his food. 

“Hey there little guy, you hungry,” Marco asked as he set his coffee very gently on the end table. He went into the kitchen and came back with a carrot that Marshmallow could munch on.

Tom smiled, Marco had a real soft side for animals, whether it was Marshmallow or the laser puppies, he always treated them like royalty. Sometimes Tom wished Marco would spoil him rotten like that.

Just as he finished his bowl of Wheaties the bathroom door opened and in rushed a very hyper, clad only in a towel, Star. She ran up behind the couch and bent down to give big hugs to the boys sitting on it. 

“Heyyy guys,” She exclaimed in her singsong voice, “Are you as excited as I am to watch movies today!” 

“Star don’t you think you should go put some clothes on,” Marco asked with a slight blush on his cheeks. Tom laughed at his redness.

“Oh Marco, dear sweet Marco, it’s not like you haven’t accidentally seen anything! And bodies are nothing to be ashamed of,” Star said as she ruffled Marcos hair.

Okay so sure Marco had accidentally walked in on Star changing in their room, but it was just that one time! And he apologized for it at least fifty times over within the same day. Star told him it was okay, really it was. ‘I mean we are all a family here Marco so it shouldn’t matter’ was her response.

It was true, just last year he, Tom, and Star had all moved in together when Marco and Star had finished school. Stars parents had decided that she was doing much better at being less reckless and said that she could come home, but she didn’t want to, she wanted to stay with her boys.

Of course she didn’t want to leave Marco and Tom, they were her soul bonded, she still remembered the Blood Moon Ball all those years ago that had deemed the three of them as bonded by soul for eternity. It took them all a while to deal with what had happened, but then they started to hangout more because they found that they liked being around each other; they liked each others company. So for a while they started to get close as good friends, and then when senior year of high school had rolled around things were said, feelings were expressed, and they found themselves in some sort of relationship. 

It was weird at first, but when they found a dynamic, everything started to piece together. Now they found themselves living together as they went through their daily routines. It was a nice life and all three of them were happy just the way things were, and it was nice to have more than one other person that loved the others unconditionally. Tom also loved the added benefit of having two warm bodies to cuddle with at night, he was secretly a bit of a cuddle-whore, but he would never admit it out loud.

Marco finally convinced Star to go put something on while he and Tom choose a movie for them to watch, it wasn’t like it was too early in the morning to be watching a movie considering they all slept till noon. That was how late Tom slept in and he refused to let Star or Marco leave, he said that he needed his space heaters on either side of him at all times. Star thought it was cute, but Marco was annoyed at first, he gave in after a while though.

Tom popped the movie into the DvD player as Marco gathered a few blankets and closed the curtains in the living room. Tom wanted to watch a horror movie, mostly because he knew it would make Marco cling to him or Star in fear. One would think that after all that time of fighting real monsters Marco would be a bad-ass, but he still had a weakness for artificial blood and screams; which Tom exploited to no end. 

Star charged into the room wearing a random one of her dresses and settled on the couch next to Marco.

“What did you guys pick?!”

“Something scary of course, there’s nothing better than a scary movie, right Diaz?” He elbowed Marco in the side as he claimed his spot on the other side of the couch. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever, lets just get this over with,” Marco replied as he crossed his arms in annoyance. Tom just grinned, and Star laughed lightly.

As Tom hit the play button Marco smiled on the inside. Star snuggled up to one side of him and Tom slung his arm over their shoulders. Some people may think this was a weird life, but Marco wouldn’t give it up for the world. He was glad that he went to the Blood Moon Ball all those years ago to ‘protect’ Star, because if he didn’t he wouldn’t have the life he had now, and this was the best life anyone could have ever asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this to have them in a cute poly relationship because they are my ot3. I only ship them in a cute way, like in my mind they're asexual (that's why Marco is so embarrassed about Star being almost naked).


End file.
